


The Point of Contacts

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Both of Tsukishima's eye doctors retired this year. Will this third one retire as well? Or is third really a charm?





	The Point of Contacts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disacia/gifts).



> This is written in celebration of Disacia's birthday 8.18!!! I wish you all the best for the coming years and hope you continue to love KuroTsuki as much as you do now. Thank you for always being so supportive of my fics, even though they're so short and ends right before it really begins, this one included.

Tsukishima hated finding new optometrists. This was his third time already within just the past year since both previous doctors retired. His retired optometrist had actually referred him to the new optometrist he was visiting today, telling him that this time for sure the optometrist wouldn’t retire because he was young. By young, Tsukishima expected him to be in his late 40s since his retired optometrist called everyone young. So he sure as hell wasn’t ready when a man as tall as him with black textured fringes sporting an off-white casual button down, navy cropped pants and penny loafers called him to the back. The man looked to be Tsukishima’s age, if not a few years older. Retirement was definitely still years away.

“I’m Dr. Kuroo,” the man said, holding his hand out to shake Tsukishima’s before leading him to one of the exam rooms. “So what brings you here today, Tsukishima?”

“Regular check up,” Tsukishima responds as he placed his messenger bag down in the room and took a seat on the procedure chair. “And I’m thinking of getting contacts.”

“Finally outgrown your glasses?” Kuroo practically teased, his fringe danced in the air as he looked up from the clipboard, a glint of playfulness in his whiskey colored eyes. “How old are you? 20?”

“I’m 25,” Tsukishima corrected automatically before peeling his eyes away from the doctor to look at his own fingers laced together in his lap. “And I only need it for a concert.”

“Oho? The concert must be a bit wild for you to need contacts,” Kuroo grinned, setting the clipboard down to move the tonometer toward him. Tsukishima couldn’t be sure how to take the comment.

“It’s a rock concert…” Tsukishima said before taking off his glasses to place his chin on the chin rest and looked through the tonometer as instructed.

“Hmm,” Kuroo hummed as he adjusted the lenses of the tonometer. “Do you think you’ll use contacts regularly after the concert?”

“No,” Tsukishima nearly sighed when Kuroo’s face became clear in front of him. He could feel his heart pounding a bit at the lack of space between them. Tsukishima tried to keep his eyes on the area between Kuroo’s brow and nose bridge as instructed but couldn’t help but notice the long lashes that kissed Kuroo’s cheeks each time he closed his eyes. Tsukishima wondered if Kuroo could tell that Tsukishima’s pupils were dilated. Because in front of him, through corrected lenses and perfect vision, was the most attractive eye doctor he’d ever encounter in his life

“Any headaches or allergies?” Kuroo asked after pulling the tonometer away and noting several corrections to Tsukishima’s sight.

“No,” Tsukishima responded blankly. Same questions as he was used to hearing all his lives.

“Any pills?”

“No.”

“Any girlfriends?”

Tsukishima slightly turned his head toward Kuroo, unable to make out the expression on Kuroo’s face since his glasses were in his hands, but he could hear the mischief in his voice.

“You ask all patients that?”

“Just the attractive ones,” Kuroo said shamelessly, although with enough playfulness in his voice to pass as nothing serious. Tsukishima wondered how many patients have fallen in love with Kuroo, because goddammit, he felt something.

“No,” Tsukishima said and put on his glasses back on. “Do you?”

Kuroo’s lips lifted upward, the curve of his grin hooking Tsukishima’s heart. “No.”

Tsukishima tried not to, but a smile meandered across his face. Kuroo didn’t turn a blind eye to it either.

“Now that’s a cute smile you got there,” Kuroo said, coming dangerously close to Tsukishima. “Let’s see how it looks without your glasses.”

Honestly, Tsukishima thought he’d be able to put the contacts on by himself, but his eyes closed more than he expected each time his finger got close. So after his third attempt, Kuroo couldn’t hide his laughter anymore and offered to help.

“It’s not funny,” Tsukishima protested as he turned away from the mirror to squint at Kuroo.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kuroo apologized, trying to calm his laughing. “I’m usually not like this, I promise,” he assured once the laughter subsided. Tsukishima believed him, letting the doctor close in on him, taking the clear contacts from his hand and washing it before tipping Tsukishima’s head back a little. Kuroo didn’t need to ask Tsukishima to look to the side since he was already trying his best to not let their eyes meet. Trying his best to not think about the doctor’s breath ghosting his skin and how luring the sweet was.

“Slowly close your eyes and press your fingers gently on your eyelids,” Kuroo said after getting the contacts to find Tsukishima’s iris. “And then open your eyes slowly so the contacts may adjust.”

Tsukishima almost feared opening his eyes with the attractive doctor standing watch in front of him. But, he also wanted to see Kuroo without his glasses between them. So he opened his eyes to find Kuroo gazing at him, his fringe still blocking his eye as he wore a smile so profoundly warm Tsukishima felt his heart melted.  
“Um…Dr. Kuroo?” Tsukishima said after what seemed like several minutes had passed by and Kuroo didn’t say anything.

“You’ll test them out for a week and come back next week for another check up,” Kuroo practically forced out as he peeled his eyes away from Tsukishima to note more things down on the clipboard. “Any questions for me?”

Tsukishima racked his brain but he responded with a “no” and let Kuroo walk him out to the front desk for payment. Their handshake, unlike the first time, was a bizarre timeless moment that took Tsukishima’s breath away, but the appointment came to an end. It felt like he had woken up from a beautiful dream as he left the building.

And it seemed like a dream after a few days. It’s just that now he woke up to put contacts on. His glasses sat on his desk as he tried to get used to putting on contacts, leaving it on longer each day. Still, his skin tingled where Kuroo had touched and his heart raced at the thought. Each time, he reminded himself that he probably misunderstood the connotations from the tone of Kuroo’s eyes. But that wasn’t the truth at all. And the reality with Kuroo resumed. Much earlier than Tsukishima expected.

Shit. That was the first thought that came into Tsukishima’s mind when he walked through the door of the convenient store and spotted the familiar disheveled onyx black. Kuroo wore a red V-neck tee with rolled denim jeans and sneakers as he graced the aisle with his presence. One second too late for Tsukishima to hide, and their eyes met. But it’s nothing to mourn over when Tsukishima could see Kuroo’s crooked smile that shed too much brightness.

“So you are capable of putting on contacts,” Kuroo joked, sparing no space between them. “How’re they, Tsukishima?”

“O-of course,” Tsukishima stammered, unable to commit to the bit of defiance left in him, wishing his glasses were resting on his nose bridge so he would have an excuse to place his hand between them. “They’re fine. I forget about them sometimes.”

“That’s good to hear,” Kuroo smiled and stepped back to run his fingers through his textured fringe before rubbing his neck. “Have you had dinner?”

Did he just--? Tsukishima wasn’t sure what he was feeling anymore, if he was feeling at all. But he was sure that his heart was pounding so demandingly in his chest, it hurt. And his cheeks might be on fire because Kuroo’s lashes just fluttered twice, catching his eyes before looking back down and biting the inside of his lips. But Tsukishima was sure there were no other ways to interpret those gestures.

“No…I haven’t.”

And seeing Kuroo’s face lit up, it was Tsukishima’s lashes that fluttered. Kuroo’s eyes couldn’t get any more profound than it already was, a gold pool of wonder that glimmered galaxies and freed Tsukishima of time.

“Do you…want to join me for dinner?”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could continue this...except I probably can't, like most of the ones I've written.


End file.
